


Heartbeat

by LunaUlric



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, For Valentines Day, Romance, Ship, lunyx, otp, princess-bodyguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: A Nif squadron attacked the Princess Oracle's convoy and now Nyx and Luna are all alone, separated from the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this one but I hope you guys will like it. This was written for Valentines day and was posted on [my tumblr](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/).

Luna could finally feel her heart beating slowly. She listened to it and silently wished for a tranquil evening despite her current situation.

Once again, she was out into the world and survived another sudden fray. A large Niflheim squadron came to capture her from her convoy on the way back to the crown city. It started the familiar chaos that brought fire and destruction. Fortunately, despite the danger, there was a chance for her to escape and her glaive escort made sure she took it.

But things didn't entirely go the way as planned.

Tall, dark trees had surrounded them now. The shadows they casted stretched on to the earthy ground as the sun continued to sink into the horizon. They had been walking deep into the forest for safety. They only stopped until the glaive initiated a rest. As she leaned onto the rough bark of the nearest tree, Luna nursed her grazed arm by covering the small wound with a palm. Meanwhile, Nyx was busy fiddling with the communicator that he wore on his ear. After a few taps, a couple of his fingers pressed on it.

“This is Ulric for status report. The princess is safe for now. We need emergency transport." he stated as he paced slightly. He paused before speaking again. “Can anybody read me?"

His brows creased as he waited for whatever replies that may come from the tiny speaker. Eventually, there was only silence. Still, he continued.

“We lost the Nifs, but I'm not sure if we can stay hidden for long. We need the transport now!"

Another pause, but this time he seemed more wary.

“Can anyone here me? Anyone?"

Judging from the frown on his lips none seemed to have received his messages. He repeated the status report and the pick-up request a couple of times more until his voice became gruffer. No one was there to listen which almost certainly meant that no one was going to come for them. In the dimming forest, a feeling of bleakness came. With all her mind Luna tried to bury it, but seeing his eyes conveying his inner qualm and then his head shaking slightly out of disdain made it a bit more difficult.

In an attempt to change that, Luna straightened her back and spoke. “Maybe we can go back to the road."

Nyx glanced at her with one of his brows raised. “And do what?" he scoffed. “Fight off a hundred of those MTs and get ourselves killed this time?"

Hearing the snarky tone didn't stop her from trying once more. “I was saying that there's a town nearby." she said sternly. “We can sneak in and find a way to call for help."

He leaned onto the adjacent tree and allowed himself to slouch. “We still have to go through those MTs." he stressed.

“But we can find a way to sneak in." she argued.

“It's risky." He retorted.

The princess almost stomped her foot, willing to fight for what she thought was right. “We are already at risk anyway!"

Still, he stayed with his absurd stand. The glaive defiantly faced her. “It won't work!"

His voice matching her own tone only made her more persistent. “How can you be so sure? We can make it! I can try to-“

“Don't! Just stop it already! There"s nothing you can do!" he finally snapped.

The princess was surprised by the harsh tone of her glaive's reply. In the several months of them being together constantly, it was the first time she had heard him interrupt her words like that. It was so abrupt and so sharp that it made her wince. She let go of her mildly injured arm and balled her fist.

Her heart pounded in anger.

“I will not be told what I can and can't do! Not even by the likes of you!" she uttered without restraint.

Then she removed herself from the tree's refuge and made sure that she won't see what his face conveyed by facing her back to him. She stopped at a spot a few meters away and gazed at the whatever she happen to lay her eyes on, which, at the moment, the leaves on the trees that were rustled by the chilled wind. The sight made her hold herself and feel the wound on her arm. It was just a scratch she earned from the attack– something that didn't actually hurt much. Seeing him acting so strangely in front of her shouldn't hurt that much as well.

After a while, she heard his footsteps nearing her. Afterwards, she felt his cold, calloused fingers touch her arm hesitantly but with care.

“Let me take a look at that, your highness." he said softly.

She sensed the repentance from the warmth of his voice. Though still a bit fuming, she faced him to let him tend to the small injury. However, she evaded his eyes. His thumb caressed the skin near the wound and it made her hold her breath somehow. His touch wasn't foreign to her and yet she felt so conscious about it right now. After checking the wound, he tore off a piece of cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around the abrasion. He was standing so near that she could feel the edge of his breath on her cheek.

All of it made her heart drum slightly faster.

When he was finished securing the cloth, he slightly stepped back. They stayed there, standing still as the light of the day faded. The towering trees could only emphasize on their silence as she weighed on what she felt. The wind blew again and shook the leaves into a chorus of whispers.

“You didn't have to come back for me." he suddenly mumbled.

It made the princess look into the glaive's eyes. She saw the mesmerizing hue that the sunset painted on them. It was the same eyes that looked in horror as she abandoned the escape that was designed for her during the attack. She could still remember the shouts of the other glaives that desperately tried to keep her from running back and how she managed to fight their grip.

She could remember his own strained shouts as she ran to his side.

Nyx tore his gaze away from her and, for a while, stared at the ground as if he inspected the rocks and the dead leaves that littered around his feet.

Again, he mumbled. “You were supposed to leave me behind.”

Luna's thin hand found its way to his chest. She felt the cold metal of the Kingsglaive badge and the rough texture of the combat uniform.

“Why didn't you?" he asked. “Why didn't you go with the plan?"

She realized it was the root of his anxiety - the princess throwing herself into the fray just for a mere soldier. But he wasn't just a soldier to her. Her heart told her so - like it told her what to answer at this moment.

“Because I chose you." she admitted bravely and truthfully. “I'd rather face death with you than bask in my safety alone or with someone else."

Slowly, he reacted by moving closer. Then she felt that rush again, that adrenaline that was brought by her decision to risk herself for him. As what every heartbeat dictated, her hand found its way up to his cheek. Her thumb caressed one of his small tattoos as his eyes focused on her own orbs.

His lips parted and his head reached down to meet hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his gloved hand cup the side of her face.

And when she felt his lips pressed against hers, her heart sang its joyous song. A rhythm of freedom that she could only feel with him. It obliterated any worry about their current predicament. It revealed every truth in his actions.

As their breaths mingled, the sun hid the last of its light. The darkness didn't frighten her, nor did she care about it.

All she cared about was what her heart had told her and will always tell her.

_I choose him. I will always choose him._


End file.
